Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 1 146
(Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Aaron Kuder | CoverArtist2 = Ive Svorcina | Production1_1 = Manny Mederos | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Before we begin this meeting, please help me welcome some new recruits! You guys are happy to be here, right? | Speaker = Nova (Commander Scott Adsit) | StoryTitle1 = The Evil Has Landed | Writer1_1 = Gerry Duggan | Penciler1_1 = Marcus To | Inker1_1 = Marcus To | Colourist1_1 = Ian Herring | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Jordan D. White | Editor1_2 = Charles Beacham | Editor1_3 = Kathleen Wisneski | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * }} ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Nova Corps ** ** ** Numerous unnamed Corpsmen Antagonists: * ** ** ** Several unnamed members * Unnamed aliens infected with the Ultron Parasite Other Characters: * Nova Corps ** ** ** ** * UltronCategory:Ultron (Earth-616)/Mentions * Unnamed aliens (last survivors of the Wetstone) * * Races and Species: * * * Numerous unidentified alien species * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** ** *** ** ** ** ** ** * Items: * * * * and * * * * * * * Vehicles: * Brotherhood of Raptors' ships * * Nova Corps' ships * * | Synopsis1 = On the Brotherhood of Raptors' main ship, the Imperator asks his small council, the 13 Talons, what are their current operations against the newly reconstituted Nova Corps. The leader of the 13, Talonar, says that their spies have been collecting sensitive data about them: the Novas have been rebuilding strongholds all across the galaxy, but their headquarters are positioned within a large asteroid between the Shi'ar and the Terran systems, who they informally call "The Rock". Here, the Nova Corps get their fundings from donations and the minings from the asteroid itself. The overall morale of the troops is weak, though, and the leaders are too weak to change the current state of affairs. On top of that, the Raptors' infiltrates are ready to destroy the Corps from the inside. Meanwhile, on the Rock, commander Scott Adsit from Planet Earth starts a discourse to his demoralized and Earth-hostile troops. As he can't seem to stop the soldiers' complaints, he turns to the new arrivals, who happen to be the Guardians of the Galaxy: Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Rocket Raccoon, Groot and the latest entry in the team, Scott Lang a.k.a. Ant-Man. Later, Adsit breaks the team up so that they can interact with as many corpsmen as possible in order to identify possible infiltrators. Drax and Groot are sent to a forest planet to take care of some problems; Ant-Man and Gamora go check out a distress call; Quill is appointed with finding out if anyone knows the location of the Infinity Stones (that have apparently disappeared when the Multiverse got re-built from scratches after Secret Wars). As Quill consults his tablet with info about each Nova member, he realizes that Rich Rider is alive. Rocket starts roaming the base, talking to corpsmen and reprimanding two of them who are drinking confiscated wine. Focusing on the Gamora/Ant-Man team, they arrive on a seemingly deserted spaceship from which a distress call had arrived. They soon discover that the aliens aboard have been infected by Ultron and have killed most of the sane dwellers. As they fight their way through multiple Ultronized aliens, Ant-Man questions his decision to leave for space adventures, as his closest enemies seem to be following him. Gamora suggests him to go to Knowhere if he really wishes to leave his past behind for good. They find the door the survivors have locked themselves behind not to be infected or killed: Ant-Man shrinks to get behind it and assures them they are now in good hands. When they get to the docking where they left their ship to the cares of their subordinates, they find that said subordinates left without them. At the same time, a horde of Ultronized aliens corner them. | StoryTitle2 = Marvel Legacy Primer Pages | Writer2_1 = Robbie Thompson | Penciler2_1 = Marcus To | Inker2_1 = Marcus To | Colourist2_1 = Ian Herring | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Darren Shan | Editor2_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** ** ** Items: * and * * * | Solicit = THE INFINITY QUEST Part 1 THE GUARDIANS’ HUNT FOR THE INFINITY STONES BEGINS! Their first stop? Joining up with the Nova Corps, of course! Join the Guardians as they all take up golden helmets in the quest to keep the universe safe! Nuff said! PLUS: Includes 3 bonus MARVEL PRIMER PAGES! | Notes = | Trivia = * This issue includes Marvel Value Stamp: Series C #19: Gambit. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Marvel Value Stamp (Series C)